in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Flowey the Flower
is a flower that appeared friendly at first. He hates everyone, except for himself and some others that are not revealed yet. He is from the indie game Undertale. He is the main and technically only villain in The Undertale Locked Room. He is controlled by SuperGaming101. History Barely anything is known about Flowey. Nobody really knows his origins. However, things will be revealed about him in The Season 1 Finale. He briefly appeared, and tried to get everyone to collect his "friendliness pellets", but everyone didn't notice him. Because of this, he got extremely angry, and threatened to have them rotting in endless flames. Script removed his ability to reset, and killed him. However, he came back in The Undertale Locked room and is alive. He attempted to kill the gang at the start of The Undertale Locked Room, but he was stopped by Toriel. However, he appeared later on after Toriel was killed by the gang, and congratulated them on killing her. However, he still said that he is the ruler of everything. At the end of The Undertale Locked Room, Flowey stole the six humans souls, and transformed into Omega Flowey. The gang had a big fight, but Omega Flowey was winning. But then The Six Human Souls helped the gang and lowered Omega Flowey's Defense to 0, allowing the gang to damage him a lot, with Script ending it by moving an inch to the left, injuring Flowey a lot only leaving him on 5 HP. The gang decided to spare him, and so Flowey fled. Except Sans the Skeleton appeared and was angry at the gang for allowing Flowey to flee, and so Script killed him by moving an inch to the left. In the Star Wars Locked Room, Flowey appeared briefly at the start as a ghost, when he saw Necrola's bot that can turn fallen ones into Killer Robot, hoping that he could be bought back as a Killer Robot. However, Sans knocked Flowey's Ghost back into the underworld with a Gaster Blaster. In The Room of Clash Royale, Flowey got into an argument with Necrola because he was angry that she didn't let Flowey absorb Milo's SOUL before turning him into UNLUCKY. After this, the two became enemies. He then went to The Lair of the Dark Star. Appearance Flowey usually appears as a sentient, grinning, golden flower, with a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. Flowey can contort his face into a variety of expressions and mimic the faces and voices of other characters. Personality Flowey has something that is somewhat similar to split personalities. He can act extremely friendly, but deep down he is truly something evil that wants everything to die. He is somewhat insane, and he'll do anything to trick someone/some people to kill them, really hurt them, or hurt their feelings. He is extremely mean, and likes to taunt people. Items He does not have much items on him. However, he has a very big and powerful item that is one of the reasons that he is so powerful. *Every single weapon that can be used to murderer people. For example, knifes. *The power to RESET. It can be bought out in item form as an button saying RESET. It takes a lot to destroy it. *The six human souls. Abilities Flowey does not have many abilities, however he will become extremely powerful and gain a lot of abilities if he absorbs some human souls. * "Friendliness Pellets", sharp pellets that Flowey can generate at will extremely quickly. He usually unleashes a barrage and traps his enemies in them in a circle, and hits them over and over again until they die, and then Flowey takes their soul and becomes stronger. Speechbubbles This is Flowey's wordbubble. To use it, type in This is Omega Flowey's wordbubble. To use it, type in Relationships He has never announced that he likes or loves anyone. He hates everyone and wishes to brutally kill them all, but he shows some interest in other murderers, as he thinks they are an challenge to kill, and he loves to see others go insane. *Sans the Skeleton: One of Flowey's worst enemies. Sans remembers all the timelines that Flowey tampers with, that he then RESETS. He usually manages to stop Flowey, even when he transforms into Omega Flowey sometimes. Flowey's nickname for him is "Smiley Trashbag". *Necrola: Flowey got really annoyed at her not letting him absorb Milo's souls, and insulted her a lot. Villainous Acts * Attacked the gang many times. * Insulted the gang a lot. * Tried to encourage the gang a bit to become murderers. * Absorbed the six human souls. * Injured the gang a lot. * Killed all the monsters in the underground thousands of times and then resetted according to Sans the Skeleton. * Made a deal with Master Hand. Gallery Flowey-Evil.PNG|Flowey when he is evil. Flowey-Evil2.PNG|Another appearance of what Flowey looks like when he is evil. Trivia *The gang landed on some golden flowers at the start of The Undertale Locked Room, and Flowey is a golden flower. *Flowey wanted the gang to kill him when he was weakened after he was Omega Flowey. *Flowey has a big backstory that will be revealed in the finale of season one. *Currently, Flowey is the only villain in the Locked Room which is from Undertale. *Flowey seems to have a strange clone named Phantom Flowey. Missing Flowey? Don't worry! Flowey will return very soon! Category:Characters Category:Undertale characters Category:Males Category:Evil characters Category:Villains Category:Flowers Category:Plants